Episode 471 (10th October 1978)
Sam has an outburst at dinner, leaving the family (except Annie) wondering what's wrong with him. Meanwhile, Winn becomes suspicious and begins to believe Nicky is having an affair. Plot Sam's concerned about where Annie is when she's late returning home for supper. He's angry with her when she arrives back in David's car. Amos tries to push Henry to ring Geoffrey, concerned about what his intentions are. Nicky tells Pru that he's married but insists that they're getting a divorce. She isn't sure how to take the news. He tells her he loves her. Henry worries about keeping Amos in the pub for the surprise presentation that evening when Amos has to cover an event in Connelton. Joe speculates over dinner whether the buyer of Groves' Farm is buying the Verney estate as well. He asks Sam if he remembers David, but Sam lies that he doesn't. Annie corrects him and states that he does, telling him that old quarrels should be forgotten. Sam is livid and tears into Annie over the dinner table, saying that he thought she'd got more loyalty for Jacob. He hints that Annie and David had an affair as Matt, Dolly and Joe sit awkwardly at the table. Sam then walks out, annoyed at his daughter. Geoffrey arrives at The Woolpack to see Henry. Henry's keen to put off their discussion but when he mentions going to take a look at Emmerdale Farm, Henry decides to use it as an excuse to keep Amos in the pub. Matt, Dolly and Joe go for a walk and speculate about what Sam's outburst actually meant. Nicky wants Winn to buy him out of his share of the farm. He mentions the best thing to do would be to sell the farm completely. She wonders why he wants the money so quickly and comes to the conclusion he's seeing someone. The pub is packed out as Amos struggles to serve everybody. Joe rings and cancels his appearance at the event in Connelton. Annie apologises to Matt and Dolly for the outburst at dinner. Henry arrives and Amos's surprise presentation gets underway. He's astounded. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Toke Townley *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill Guest cast *David Annersley - David Markham *Pru Annersley - Judi Lamb *Nicky Groves - David Beames *Winn Groves - Jane Wood *Geoffrey Atwill - Antony Carrick Locations *The Woolpack Inn - Public bar, Backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Yard, Shed *Groves' Farm - Farmhouse living room, Kitchen *Unknown riverside Memorable dialogue Joe Sugden: "Grandad, did you ever meet this Annersley fella when he was at Verney's? Only, he used to visit him quite a lot and you must have met him, surely?" Sam Pearson: "I know nowt about the man." Joe Sugden: "Oh." Annie Sugden: "Yes you do, dad. It's no good sitting there letting old quarrels eat away at you. It's all a long time ago and nowt's to be gained by anybody doing 'owt but forget 'em." Sam Pearson: "Well, you haven't forgotten him, that's plain enough-" Annie Sugden: "Now dad-" Sam Pearson: "No, and he hasn't forgotten you either! No. It seems to me that the only one who's been forgotten 'round here is Jacob and I never thought a lass of mine would turn against her husband when he were cold in grave, I thought you had some loyalty. I thought you knew where your duty was but no! No sooner than this chap's back in the village and you're running off to see him. 'Appen that's why he wants to buy Verney's, so that he can make you mistress of the place that he was taken into out of charity and he was ordered out of because he never learned what it was to be a man. For all his faults, Jacob was worth ten of David Annersley and I'd have thought that was one lesson you would've learnt at least!" Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes